prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Under The Gun
Under The Gun is the sixth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to air on July 16, 2013. The title was confirmed by SpoilerTV and E! Online. It will be directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Lijah Barasz. Filming began on Thursday, May 2, 2013, and ended on Friday, May 9, 2013. Synopsis Hanna has some explaining to do to her parents and the police after she’s found with something she shouldn’t have. Mona spills a secret of Spencer’s to the other Liars – leading to hurt feelings amongst the group. Emily tries to help Hanna, only to have “A” turn the tables. And Aria helps out a friend of Mike’s, who gets the wrong impression of her. Meanwhile, Shana keeps popping up in the most unusual places. And Spencer’s investigation into who was on the other end of Ali’s mysterious phone number leads her and Toby to Ravenswood – which is unlike any place they’ve ever seen. Notes * Troian revealed in a ETonline interview that Spencer and Toby would visit Ravenswood. They are on a trial of a clue. * There will be a scene between Aria and Mike. * There will be a scene between Ezra and Aria. * Keegan tweeted that he and Troian were exploring Ravenswood. *Troian instagramed a picture with the caption: "Ravenswood day 1". Lijah also stated that this is day 1 of many days in Ravenswood. * Lijah tweeted that they are shooting 406. So, Spencer and Toby will visit Ravenswood in this episode. * Wendey tweeted that they left Ravenswood (May 9). * Tom and Hanna will have a scene together. It may involve the police. * Toby and Spencer follow an Alison clue that takes them to Ravenswood. * Even though Spoby visits Ravenswood, the Ravenswood characters aren't introduced until the Halloween episode. Title and Background "Under the Gun,” an idiom that is used when one feels pressured to do something. The show will probably head in the metaphorical direction (after all, one of this show’s underlying truths is that there is always a metaphoric gun to the Liars’ heads), but we can’t completely rule out an actual gun being used, either. So far, gun violence is not “A's" style, but you never know with that one. And there’s plenty of unstable people in Rosewood with access to firearms (remember “Nate”?). Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Meg Foster as Mrs. Grunwald (resident of Ravenswood) *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin Trivia * Filming began on May 2, 2013, and ended on May 9, 2013. * Ashley tweeted that Norman Buckley was directing this Friday morning and into the night (May 3). * There will be music by Anthony Starble. * Troian tweeted that they are in Season 4 and still can't get Keegan's (Toby) last name right. Gallery "driving" to Ravenswood.jpg 406HannaDad.jpg 406HannaMirror.jpg 406Hannaphone.jpg 406Script.jpg 406 stairwell drama.jpg Anthony and Lijah.jpg Exploring Ravenswood.jpg Ezria Scene.jpg ILijah, Wendey, and Shay.jpg Keegan Marker.jpg Last Name still NOT Right.jpg Lijah and Tyler.jpg Mike out of the cellar.jpg Ravenswood House.jpg Shay and Ashley.jpg Shay fish telling.jpg Spoby 4.06.jpg Spoby 406.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes